The life of the broken
by AKF-chan
Summary: A broken young boy that has been abused by the only family he's got left-his father. One day he runs away from the place he once called home. Living on the streets he decides to 'borrow' some money from a wealthy looking man. Only to find his encounter with the man to be more than he bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to all this, so please don't criticise me too much unless I actually need it :) So here's the first chapter to 'The life of the broken'**

Italy is meant to be the _Il Bel Paese. _How wrong could people get? Italy was by far the complete opposite of _Il Bel Paese. _While Italy is a beautiful country to be in, there was another thing that it was made famous for. And that was the mafia. Now you're probably thinking that there's no such thing as mafia, but let me tell you how wrong you are. Italy is meant to be the start and birth of mafia. It was all created by a vigilante group called Vongola that accidentally got turned into a mafia group. But the thing that triggered all this was the happening of a little boy that wondered in the streets all on his own...

A young boy sat on the cold concrete floor watching people pass him. Oh, how he wished he were like those people. They didn't have to fight for the things that every human needed. They took it all for granted. However, this little boy was able to see past all that; he was able to forgive them. Lifeless amber eyes looked straight through people. A certain memory bubbled up to the front of his mind, making him shake his head, as if to get rid of the memory, but it was fruitless. The memory replayed in his mind, making it seem as if what the man said was true.

_~Flashback~ _

_"I'm sorry" whispered the boy._

_"Sorry isn't good enough this time Tsunayoshi! You ran away from a customer again!" _

_"I-I-I'm sorry father. I won't do it again."_

_The man, now identified as Tsunayoshi's father, narrowed his eyes at him._

_"That's precisely what you said last time Tsunayoshi" Tsunayoshi flinched at the icy tone that his father used on him. He knew he said the same thing two days ago. But his father seemed to be in a better mood than usual, so he only got away with a slap across the face, but today he could tell that it was going to be much worse, considering how bad his fathers' mood is._

_"You know Tsunayoshi..." He braced himself for the beating he was going to receive. But his face was emotionless. If his father saw him with fear across his face, he would surely bask in his fear created by him._

_"I really hate slackers, especially the ones that make up stupid excuses. Wouldn't you agree, Tsunayoshi?" He gulped before answering his fathers' question._

_"Yes father"_

_"Then it looks like where on the same page then. I do hope you co-operate with me Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi did nothing but get dragged away by two of his father's most loyal subordinates Basil and Origano. For the rest of the night, all what you heard were the screams of torture coming from one boy._

Tsunayoshi shivered in fear as the memory subsided from his mind. After that... brutal discipline... he ran away from the house that he lived in. It wasn't a home to him. It never would be and it never will be. So here Tsunayoshi was, barely standing on his own two feet and stealing from others to live. His belly rumbled, signifying that it was time to eat. So he ran into the crowded streets of Venice, looking for someone wealthy to 'borrow' from. When he found his target he inched closer and closer, close enough to slip his hand into their pocket. Only to realize that the target he chose, was one of the gravest mistakes he's ever made. The target turned round and grabbed Tsunayoshi's' hand, halting Tsunayoshi from running away. Tsunayoshi finally looked up to only meet the eyes of...

**Finally it's finished! Well I hope you like the story. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the story. This is my first ever story so it would be wonderful if you could review for me ;)xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody! When I uploaded the first chapter I wasn't expecting so many people to favourite, follow or read it! Well as I got so many things from you all, decided to upload early for you xxx I hope you enjoy chapter 2 xxx Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I do not own Hitman Reborn. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I. **

"Oya, Oya, what do we have here?" asked the man, who had a death grip on poor Tsunayoshis' hand. _'Uh-oh. Maybe I shouldn't have thought to go for this guy without getting caught' _thought Tsunayoshi.

"U-ummmmm... My hand got stuck?" said Tsunayoshi with a lopsided grin.

"Nufufufu, stuck you say?" asked the man with narrowed eyes. He tightened his grip on Tsunas' hand. Tsunayoshi gulped. The man did look quite frightening with his peculiar melon shaped head and that evil glint in his eyes. _'I really don't want to know what he's thinking'_

"Oi, melon head, hurry up will you?!" shouted a pin- sorry, red head, with a flame tattoo covering the left side of his face.

"Nufufu. Who does he think he is calling me a melon?" the man, now identified as Daemon, said with a tick mark over his head. Daemon turned round to shout at the red haired man, but he seemed to forget about Tsunayoshi, so the tight grip he had on his wrist-well let's just say it wasn't a tight grip anymore. _'It's loosened?'_ And Tsuna wasn't going to take a second chance for this to happen, so he yanked his hand back and ran straight forward out of Daemons reach. But lady luck seemed to not favour Tsunayoshi today, as he was heading straight into the arms of the red haired man.

"Oomph! Just what do you think you're doing kid?" shouted the red haired man.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir. I-It w-wasn't my intention t-to b-bump into you!" squeaked out Tsuna.

"Nufufu, G. don't let go of that brat."

The red haired man now identified as G. just looked to Daemon back to the boy.

"Just what did this fucking brat do to you?" cussed G.

"Nufufufu. The little bunny tried to steal something from me. Isn't that right, boy?"

Tsuna just trembled in fear. As G. was glaring (he was actually staring but it came off as a glare) at him and Daemon was just being Daemon, looking perverted.

"U-Ummmm... I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about signor. M-My hand j-just got s-stuck."

When G. heard this he just snorted at him. "You're a lousy liar kid."

"Nufufu, just what should we do to you?" said Daemon with his signature laugh and creepy face.

"P-Please let me go..." whimpered Tsunayoshi. G. seemed to take pity on the kid (I know, what a chance of that happening, but it did) and asked him a question.

"Where are your parents?" And that question was all it took to get one hell of a reaction out of Tsunayoshi. He started to tremble in fear and his eyes filled up with tears that were starting to spill over, he started shaking his head furiously while trying to get out of G.s' arms. He started kicking his feet, to make G. let go. Daemon just simply stood there, watching the event between the thief and comrade. One of his eyebrows rose up while a questioning look went across his face. _'Well this is one hell of a reaction I wasn't expecting...'_

"P-Please don't! D-Don't make m-me g-go b-back! Please! I-I'll do any-anything! J-Just don't make m-me go b-back!" pleaded Tsuna.

G. seemed to take action as that prick of a melon head wouldn't (just standing there, honestly).

"Ok kid! Calm yourself down!" shouted G. (He seems to be doing a lot of shouting, ne?)

When G. shouted at Tsuna, there was an instant reaction. Tsuna seemed to stop his pleading and go unnaturally still. He went quiet and he hung his head down. He didn't want these men to hurt him. He already had enough of that back at that place. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

G. sighed. He really didn't know what he was going to do with that brat. That melon head of a prick just stood there watching, while he had to calm down the brat while he was having a breakdown.

"Come on kid. You're coming with us." Said (more like demanded) G.

"Oya? He is? Well who would've thought that Pinkie would have a heart and help out the little boy?" teased Daemon. He was going to get G. back for calling him a melon head, and he did, by insulting his precious hair.

"MY HAIR IS RED NOT PINK!" shouted G. Now G. was beyond pissed. Nobody gets away with insulting the colour of his hair. N.O.B.O.D.Y.

But today seemed to be an exception, as a whimper tore out from Tsuna' mouth. G. sighed for the umpteenth time today. He might as well send him to Primo. He DOES do a better job than him when it comes to handling with children.

"W-Where will you t-take m-me?" asked Tsuna.

"Where going to take you to the Vongola mansion and see what Primo will do with you."

Tsunayoshi gulped. He didn't want to be hurt, or killed for that matter. _'Well this is what I get for being no –good I guess...' _

"Nufufufu. Let's go shall we. After all, just what will the little bunny do to get out of it this time, hmmm?" said Daemon with narrowed eyes looking straight at Tsuna.

G. sighed. AGAIN. "Let's just go. Primo's probably wondering where we are. And knowing our luck, he probably already knows what's going on. Considering it WAS in the middle of town..."

Tsunayoshi looked down at that. If he did get the chance to not be accused of stealing from the melon head, the whole town will know he's a thief now. And news travels fast. So that means that THAT man will know where he is and what he's done. He didn't want to get caught by him. He didn't want to get another 'discipline' lesson. Those lessons were just another excuse to beat him. After all, his father would laugh in his face at the pain he brought him. Tears started to well up in his eyes. 'No! I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore!' He blinked back his tears. He would be strong. He'll be strong for himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~G. lifted the boy up. "HIEEEE! What are you doing?" screamed Tsuna.

G. (deaf in one ear now) said "Carrying you. You can either have me or melon head over there carry you to the Vongola mansion. And it's not a short walk let me tell you that."

Tsuna looked over to Daemon who had that creepy smile of his on his face.

"Nufufu. Do you want me to carry you, boy?" Tsunas' eyes grew big at the evil glint in his eyes and shook his head. G. just laughed at him while walking to the Vongola mansion. _'Well this will be interesting' _thought G.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! I tried to make it longer for you so I hope it was all right :) Anyway, thank you to everyone who favourite and followed and reviewed. Well, I'm off to go type up the next chapter now. Ciao :) PLEASE REVIEW. GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry that it's been a while! My school decided to make me do a one and a half mile run today. And I decided to buy 3 books so I've been reading them lately…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tsuna just stared at the mansion in front of him. He couldn't believe that G and melon head lived here! Well, they do look like the type of people who would be in the mafia. G.s scary looks and Daemons creepy laughter…. But the mafia's not real. If it was he would have noticed. Right. He would have… Hopefully…

"Come on brat. Giotto's probably waiting for us"

"Nufufufu. Let's just hope that we don't run into anybody."

G. instantly paled at that. He totally forgot about the other stupid people. Oh well, might as well get this over with. G. led the way to Giottos' office. He knocked to tell the person inside that they were here. A faint "come in" was heard. G went inside the office followed by a nervous Tsuna and a creepy Daemon.

All what Tsuna saw was a head of blonde signing pieces of paper, never taking his eyes off them to speak.

"What do you want G?"

G. just raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know yet?"

That seemed to spark a reaction from the blonde. "Well if my wonderful guardians stopped leaving chaos after every mission then I might actually have a life. But my guardians can't do that, can they?"

_'__Well what's stuck up his ass?'_ thought G.

"Nufufu. Sorry to spoil your rant Primo, but we do have a visitor here." said Daemon with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Giotto looked shocked for a second as he didn't sense another presence in the room. "Huh? We do?" came his oh-so-intelligent reply. G just face palmed.

G sighed. "Yes. We do. Daemon knows the details. I'm leaving. Bye" said G. He just walked to the door, opened it and slammed the door shut. '_Well somebody's cranky'_thought Giotto.

XX..XX

Giotto looked around the room, only to find a head full of brown fluffy hair. He looked down and to his surprise he found himself looking into innocent deep amber eyes. They were so big and round. _'Just like a girls'_ thought Giotto.

"Well what can I do for you little one?" said Giotto. The boy just squeaked and ran to the other side of the room. Giotto just had a puzzled look on his face. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ Giotto looked at Daemon. Then back to the boy. Then back to Daemon.

"What did you do to him Daemon?" ordered Giotto.

"Nufufufu. Nothing. It's what HE did to me."

Giotto just raised an eyebrow as an answer.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Just ask that Hyper Intuition of yours."

Well that certainly was low. But it seemed to work the trick. Giotto just stared at Daemon.

"Ok. Maybe you were right…"

Daemon just smirked. Giotto went towards the boy and when he got close enough. He kneeled down until he was eye-level.

"Hello there. My name's Giotto. What's your name?" asked Giotto ever-so-politely. The boy just stared at him with his big brown doe eyes. The boy bit his lip, preventing him from answering.

Giotto just frowned. The boy seemed to not want to answer any questions that Giotto asked him. Wait. Did he even know why the boy was here?

"Daemon why is this boy here?"

"Nufufu. The boy was very brave I'll tell you that."

"He was brave? If he was brave then why is he here?"

"He was brave to try and steal from me"

There was a moment of silence from all three of the people.

Giotto turned round and stared at the boy. He crouched round and put his hand on the boys face and-….

**Sorry guys. I know it's short but I'm at the library and I've nearly ran out of time on the computer I booked. When I get home I'll update the other half of this story. So review this chapter and I'll see if u can make it longer for you guys! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or read at all xxx**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Well here's the second part of the chapter that I promised you. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap:_

_"He was brave to try to steal from me"_

_There was a moment of silence from all three of the people._

_Giotto turned round and stared at the boy. He crouched round and put his hand on the boys face and…._

He crouched down and put his hand on the boys face and pulled them. His cheeks reminded him of a gerbil of some sort. They were so big and chubby. They were just waiting to be pinched.

"Awww! Aren't you cute!" cooed Giotto. Meanwhile, Tsuna was suffering in silent pain as the blonde headed man stretched his cheeks until they went numb. And Daemon. Well let's just say that Giotto's going to be getting a LOT of paper work after this.

"Nufufu. Primo, don't you think you should be doing something else than pinching his cheeks?"

The said man just looked up, not releasing his hands of torture (in Tsunas' case they were) from Tsuna. "I should be? Like what?"

"The bloody brat stole from me!"

"Ah. That's where you're wrong Daemon. He tried to steal from you. Keyword tried."

Daemon just gave Giotto a deadly icy glare. Even though it didn't affect Giotto at all, he was still scared of what his mist guardian would do.

** XXXXXXX**

Now Tsuna knew of some weird people, but not this weird. What man just goes up to you and starts pinching your cheeks, right after you've been told that he tried to steal from his friend?

Exactly. Nobody. Weird. Very weird. When he looked at melon head he decided to intervene. It looked as if he would kill someone with the look he gave the blonde head.

"U-Um? Can you please let go?" Tsuna asked. Giotto and Daemon decided to stop whatever conversation they were having and stared directly at him. He squirmed underneath the gazes that were directed at him. He wasn't use to people giving him their attention. He was usually forgotten but it seemed that he wouldn't be unnoticed here.

"Ah! Sorry." Giotto gave Tsuna a sheepish smile. He didn't mean to grab his cheeks OK! They were just... so damn... irresistible to touch! Giotto stood up and walked over to his chair.

"Well it seems that you've done something wrong bambino. So why don't you take a seat on one of the chairs and I'll just have a word with you, because if I don't, Mr Grumpy over here will blow a fuse at me." Tsuna just nodded. He didn't really trust his voice at the moment. What would he do to him? Would he hurt him?

"Why don't you take a seat too?" Giotto was speaking to Daemon at this point, considering he was the only person stood up. The man just grunted at him, but he still sat in one of the chairs.

"Now then, why don't you tell me what happened bambino?" asked Giotto with the gentlest voice he could muster. Tsuna started shaking at this point. Should he tell the truth or just outright lie to him? He decided to with the truth. He got the feeling that if he lied to this man he would just see right through him anyway.

"W-Well I w-was h-hungry and..." he trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the rest of his sentence. However, Daemon did.

"And you decided to steal from me." finished Daemon. Tsuna just shut his eyes, not wanting to see disappointment on the blonde mans' face. So he just decided to nod. After a couple of minutes of silence, Giotto spoke. "Is this the truth?"

Tsuna just stayed quiet until a faint "...yes" was heard.

"I see..." said Giotto. Giotto stood up and sat down next to Tsuna. When Tsuna heard the blonde man come over and sit next to him he started to shiver and tremble, not daring to look up at the man. However, what the man did completely surprised Tsuna.

Giotto sat next to the bambino. He noticed that the child was tense. Too tense. His posture was guarded, as if Giotto was going to lash out at him. This made Giottos' heart break a little inside. Why? Why was this child so guarded? Just what had he gone through in his life to make him act this way? So he hugged him. He hugged the child that was shaking from fear. He wanted to convey to the child that it was all right. Nobody would hurt him as long as he was here. When he did hug him though, Giotto got a very unnatural reaction from the boy. The boy went still. So unnaturally still. "It's ok. Nobody'll hurt you here. You're safe" whispered Giotto in the boys' ear. And that's all it took for the boy to let it all out. At first it was only a few stray tears, but then the dam broke. He cried and cried for all his worth, holding a tight grip on Giottos' shirt. It was as if Giotto was his life line at the minute. He didn't want to break so he hung on for dear life. Giotto spared a glance at Daemon, who for once had a serious face on at the moment, to leave and inform the others that he would be late for dinner. Daemon just nodded and left the room without the other noticing. Giotto just patted the child's hair and found it surprisingly soft.

A few moments had passed and the crying had now changed for quiet sniffling. _'Well at least he stopped crying'_ thought Giotto.

"Are you going to tell me your name now?"

Tsuna just bit his lip. What should I do? Should I tell him? Tsuna glanced at the man. He seemed like a nice caring man. He didn't punish him. He even let him cry. So he must be nice, right? Tsuna went to go open his mouth to speak, only for a loud rumbling sound to be heard.

A full-blown blush erupted on Tsunas' face. Giotto just laughed, causing Tsuna to blush even more.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?"

Tsuna just nodded. Of course he was hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat for... It was that long ago he couldn't even remember.

"Well shall we go to the dining hall and have something to eat with the others?"

Tsuna nodded at the thought of eating food. He was that hungry that he didn't even realize that Giotto said _'others' _until he was in front of the dining hall, being stared at... By thirteen pair of eyes...

**I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. I hope I did ok on this chapter. I was going to be really evil and leave the story on a cliff hanger half way through the chapter, but I decided to be nice to you guys xxx REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me if I did OK on this chapter as I didn't really know what to write... But review please! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did but I don't :( **

**This chapter is dedicated to Final Syai Lunar Generation as she wrote the longest review I have ever had!**

**I'm afraid that there won't be as much G27 this chapter unlike chapter 3...**

_Tsuna nodded at the thought of eating food. He was that hungry that he didn't even realize that Giotto said 'others' until he was in front of the dining hall, being stared at... By thirteen pair of eyes..._

Awkward. That was the word to describe the situation Tsuna was in. Why? Well he was sat between a silver haired boy that just had a thing for glaring at him and a completely obvious raven headed boy. What a great combination to be sat with. Tsuna sighed. He didn't really care that he was being glared at. OK, maybe it bothered him a little bit but he wasn't going to let that bother him. Why? Because there was food! A table length of food! He wasn't going to let a glare get over his hunger. No way was that going to happen. But he was unsure. What if he wasn't allowed any food? _'But the blonde haired man did say I was allowed some food...'_ So Tsuna reached out to grab a piece of bread, only for his hand to be slapped away by the silver haired boy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I-I was just g-getting s-some bread..."

"You! What makes you think that Giotto-sama would let you eat anything?"

_'Giotto-sama? Who's that?'_ Tsuna just tilted his head to the side to show that he was confused.

"What the hell? You don't even know the name of the person whose letting you eat?!"

Tsuna just hung his head. He didn't even ask the man his name... He was such an idiot.

"Well there's no hope for idiots anyway. But let me tell you something now. Don't ever come here ever again you little beggar!" the boy stood up and slammed his hands down, catching the attention of all the other occupants of the room.

"Maa, Maa just calm down Gokudera" said the raven headed boy that was sat next to Tsuna.

"Shut the hell up baseball-freak! Why are you defending this fucking filthy beggar?"

The raven head just laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Ha Ha Ha! Well the boy hasn't done anything."

"Why you..."

Tsuna just blocked them out. The Gokudera person was right. He was a beggar. He was rude. He was an idiot.

When Gokudera disrupted the conversation that Giotto and his companions were having, they all just sat there waiting for his rant to be over. After all, after you've been living with Gokudera as long as they have, you get use to his bizarre mood swings. But what he said to the child was unacceptable. You don't EVER call someone that. Period.

"Oi Giotto. Control yourself! The temperamental brat didn't mean anything by it."

Giotto didn't say anything accept smile at G when he said that to him.

"Why G, are you worried for me? Of course I can control myself. After all, I was never a beggar like the young bambino over there is, was I? No of course not."

G frowned at Giotto. He knew that smile. It was so plastic that it was considered freaky. _'The fucking brat's gonna get it if he doesn't stop now...'_ G thought. He might not show it, but he actually cares for everyone in the room. Including the new addition of the thieving brat.

Giotto listened to Gokudera and Yamamoto bickering about the young bambino.

_"The fucking brat is completely worthless. I don't even know why Giotto-sama let somebody like a street rat come in here anyway!"_ And that's when Giotto snapped. He stood up with his bangs in front of his face, not letting anybody see how angry he was.

Giotto slammed his hands down on the table with enough force to nearly break the table. "ENOUGH!" yelled an extremely pissed of Giotto. Well that seemed to work. As Gokudera stopped his one sided argument with Yamamoto. When Giotto looked at Gokudera, he visibly tensed. Giottos' eyes were blazing a bright orange that could see straight into your soul and a stare-that-was-not-quite-a-glare that sent Gokudera wanting to bow his head for forgiveness. But he didn't know why he wanted to ask for forgiveness. Typical of him he supposed.

"Gokudera" said Giotto in an eerily quiet voice. But Gokudera didn't answer. He just gulped. He didn't know if it was because he was nervous or if he was scared at the Giotto he was seeing. It's not that he's never seen a mad Giotto, but it was just a mad frustrated Giotto, not a VERY pissed of Giotto.

"Did you forget that the child you're talking about is the guest that** I** invited for dinner?" asked Giotto with that freakishly calm voice.

Gokudera just shook his head. Not wanting to trust his voice in case he stuttered. Pineapple head would never let that go.

"Then apologize to him." Orange eyes bore into him. Daring him to speak. Gokudera just nodded his head to Giotto and turned to face Tsuna.

"I'm sorry"

Tsuna just sat there. His eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. _'Why? Why did this person apologize to me?'_

Gokudera seemed to notice the shocked look that was on Tsunas' face. "Oi what's wrong?"

"Gokudera didn't I tell you to-"Giotto was cut off but was more surprised that it was the young bambino.

"You're the first... The first person to ever apologize to me. Why? Why did you apologize? You were right. Everything you said was right."

Gokudera was stunned. In fact everybody was. To never be apologized to before and to admit that those insults were right, just what had that boy been through? Everybody gave the boy a look of pity.

"It was my fault. I insulted you without even knowing you. So please don't cry" said Gokudera kneeling down next to the boy.

_'Huh? I was crying?'_ Tsuna wiped the tears away from his eyes. He just promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore and here he was breaking that promise already.

"T-Thank you" Tsuna gave Gokudera a genuine smile that was conveying the feelings kindness and... Was that gratitude he felt? However, Gokudera got the full blown smile directed at him. His cheeks took on a rosy hue and he suddenly deemed flustered.

"I-IT WAS NO PROBLEM!" Gokudera just sat himself down next to Tsuna, with his blush still intact.

"Heh. Looks like the brats got himself a crush" taunted G.

Giotto smiled at Gokudera. He knew why he blushed. After all, he did pinch the kids' cheeks till they turned red... Anyway, more pressing matters to attend to...

Giotto opened his mouth about to say something when he got cut off by a platinum blonde haired man. _'Geez. Just what is it with cutting me off today?'_

"Name."

Everybody went quiet when they heard this. The usually stoic man wouldn't engage himself into conversion unless... unless he was intrigued by something. Everybody's' eyes doubled in size when they realised this.

"You. Name" the man pointed at the new child. This child looked weak. But he seemed to get a different feeling every time he looked into the herbivore's eyes. Just what was it? Why did he get the feeling that the boy wasn't a herbivore? But he had to be. He looked thin. Too thin for a starter. Obviously malnourished. Bruises littered his bare arms and legs. He never made eye contact unless it was absolutely necessary. The herbivore frustrated him. He wanted to unravel the mystery puzzle that came in the form of this child. And he will unravel it. Even if he has to use force.

The child pointed to himself. "D-Do you m-mean me?"

"Yes."

Tsuna didn't know what to do_. 'Should I tell them my name? Well I was going to tell the blonde haired man before... But what if they find out who I really am? They... They'll beat me and leave me. I-I don't want that...'_

"Herbivore I won't ask again. Name."

Tsuna just looked at the platinum blonde headed man. Tsuna took a deep breath and decided to trust these people. "My name... My name is... Is Tsuna. Tsunayoshi."

The man just narrowed his eyes. "What's your last name?"

Tsuna flinched at this. It was barely noticeable, but when you have trained eyes like that man, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Herbivore..." the man practically growled at Tsuna. But before Tsuna could get in any more trouble with the man, Giotto decided to intervene.

"Alaude don't question Tsunayoshi anymore" ordered Giotto. Tsuna just sighed. He was happy that he didn't have to answer the man's questions.

"Tsunayoshi I'm sorry that Alaude was rude to you."

"A-Ah no. He wasn't rude."

_'This kid is really something...'_ thought Giotto.

"Anyway I think everyone should introduce themselves to you. After all, you did introduce yourself to us just a second ago. I'll go first. My name is Vongola Giotto and these people are my friends and family." Tsuna just nodded his head and smiled at Giotto.

"I'm G this idiot's best friend and right-hand man. AND my hair is NOT pink if you're gonna ask." G pointed his finger at Giotto and then pointed to his hair. Tsuna nearly laughed. _'They really do seem close'_ thought Tsuna.

"Nufufu. You already know me but I'll introduce myself for you again. Daemon Spade and I still haven't forgiven you yet bunny-chan. Nufufufu~"

_'Note to self. Stay away from Daemon.'_

"Hn. Alaude."

_'Well that was straight forward.'_

"Well I'm Knuckles and it's nice to meet you. Let the lord be with you Tsunayoshi." Knuckles just smiled at Tsuna making him give a brief smile in return.

_'Never would have guessed he was a priest...'_

"So troublesome... My name's Lampo and I don't like brats."

Tsuna just raised an eyebrow at Lampo.

"HaHaHa! My name's Ugetsu Asari. Are you Japanese by any chance? I'm Japanese. It would be nice to talk to somebody from Japan."

"I-I'm h-half Japanese and h-half-Italian"

Asari looked shocked for a moment. "You're a mix?"

Tsuna just nodded his head.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed the raven sat next to Tsuna.

"Huh? It is?"

"Yeah! Oh and my name's Takeshi Yamamoto." He had a huge smile on his face that made it look like his face was about to split in half because it was that big.

"Idiot! Don't act so friendly to Tsunayoshi!"

"Maa Maa Gokudera. Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"I was going to do that you baseball-freak!" Gokudera turned so he could face Tsuna and he did a complete personality change. "My name's Hayato Gokudera and it's been a pleasure meeting you Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna just blinked his eyes as he imagined Gokudera with dog ears and tail. Tsuna just nodded his head at Gokudera and smiled.

"It's been an EXTREME first time meeting you Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna was sure he was about to go death. "My EXTREME name is Ryohei Sasagawa!"

_'Too loud'_ Tsuna nervously smiled at Ryohei.

"What an effort... My name is Bovino Lambo and you better not forget it."

Tsuna just shakily nodded his head.

"Kufufufu~ Well don't you look delightful."

"Mukuro onii-sama don't tease him please."

"It's not my fault he looks like a bunny Chrome, but I will do as you ask. My name is Mukuro Rokudo-Spade and this is my sister Chrome Dokuro-Spade."

_'Wait. Did he just say his last name was Spade?'_ Tsuna tilted his head to the side, sending a questioning glance to Mukuro and Daemon.

"Kufufu. Are you wondering if me and Chrome are related to Daemon?"

Tsuna nodded his head.

"Yes we are. Daemon is mine and Chrome's father."

_'That would explain why their hair looks like pineapples...'_

"Hn. Kyoya Hibari."

_'A man of many words huh'_

"Now that all the introductions are over why don't we-"again Giotto was cut off. _'Why am I being cut off every time I try to god damn speak?'_

"Herbivore can you fight?"

Tsuna looked up at Hibari. "M-Me?"

Hibari just nodded his head.

"I-I don't k-know..." He hated fighting. It brought up too many memories...

"HIBARI! Put that tonfa down!" shouted Giotto

Hibari just ignored Giotto and threw the tonfa with all his power straight at Tsuna. Tsuna's face grew paler and paler as he saw the projectile coming straight at him. Everybody gasped at what Tsuna did...

**Everybody thank you for reviewing! I got so many reviews for chapter 3. I am truly thankful to you all! Well if any of you guess this riddle right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you xxx**

_My fate identical to first generation, but with more hostility_

_Sealed my attempts for redemption in painful futility._

_Never will I escape that angry, unforgiving scowl_

_That decided a rose by any other name would smell just as foul._


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I just got really busy with school and stuff... Ok not a good enough reason but I'm sorry! Anyway, I could die happy right now! I got 15reviews! **

**For the people who want to know the answer to the riddle it was Tsuna and that was because he was forced to be Decimo and nothing worked for him to undo his position and many people were hostile to him (like Xanxus) and he wouldn't want anybody else to lead the life he would be taking.**

**Wow this is a long author's note. The chapter is dedicated to Final Syai Lunar Generation because they got the riddle right. I promise I'm not showing favouritism in any way!**

_Hibari just ignored Giotto and threw the tonfa with all his power straight at Tsuna. Tsuna's face grew paler and paler as he saw the projectile coming straight at him. Everybody gasped at what Tsuna did..._

It was an instant reflex. He didn't exactly mean to catch it, it just... happened. Well it was either that, or experience pain in the form of Hibaris' tonfa.

Everybody was silent. Watching Tsuna catch the tonfa WAS a surprise. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked them. Oh no. It was the fact that Tsunas' eyes were the same type of colour of their boss's eyes when he was in hyper dying will mode. Tsuna's eyes were a tangerine colour, a darker shade of orange to Giottos. But they were still orange. Hibari just looked at Tsuna. He was right. The feeling he was getting from this herbivore unsettled him. It was as if he wasn't a herbivore. But he also wasn't a carnivore. Maybe a baby carnivore? Yes that was what he was. Looking into those eyes of his now you could see the raw burning potential wanting to break open. This boy intrigues him. He was a mystery. A mystery that wanted, no, **_needed _**to be solved. And who else other than Hibari to solve the mystery? After all, he did love a mystery now and then. Hibari just smirked at the thought of playing with his new prey.

"Hn. You did good for a herbivore."

This seemed to knock Tsuna out of his trance.

_'Hiee! What did I do this time?'_

"W-What do y-you m-mean?" asked Tsuna with his head tilted to the side. Everybody just blinked at him. How could you not know that you caught Hibaris' tonfa (who has the strength of the incredible hulk when needed) which would have broken or bruised someone's hand easily?

"Tsunayoshi, you just caught Hibaris' tonfa. Look. It's still in your hand."

Tsuna just looked at Giotto and then stared at his hand.

_'What. The. Hell?'_ Tsuna didn't know how to weasel his way out of this one. He might be a thief living on the streets, but this didn't mean he had to be a good liar. So he did the only thing he could do. And that was to scream.

"HHHIIIEEEEEEE~!" making everyone go promptly deaf. He got up and ran. Ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to get caught. He didn't want them to know he could do things. _'Except steal. They already know that one.'_ His breathing came in short breaths. He tried to get air into his lungs but it wasn't enough. His vision started to swim and black dots obscured his vision. He swayed from side to side, leaning against the wall for support. Only for an inferno of darkness to engulf him.

Giotto was surprised. In fact surprise didn't even cover the feeling he felt when he saw Tsuna catch Hibaris' tonfa. Or when his eyes changed colour. He just stared at Tsuna. He wanted to talk to him. Get to know him. Form a bond with him. But he needed to deal with this first. And fast if Hibaris' smirk was any indicator. He decided to say something to interrupt the silence that covered the hall.

"Tsunayoshi, you just caught Hibaris' tonfa. Look. It's still in your hand." That was strange. Tsuna just gave him a look that said he had no clue as to why he blocked Hibaris attack. That wasn't right. Maybe it was a reflex? No. Impossible. Nobody got that sort of reflex unless they've had their fair share amount of battles; one look at Tsuna and you would know that wasn't the case_. 'Hmmm... It seems like I will have to do some investigation on this.'_ While Giotto was contemplating this he seemed to have forgotten about Tsuna. Only to remember him when he screamed. No scratch that, when he screeched. Surely a boy couldn't produce a high-pitched scream like that, right? While everyone was regaining their hearing they failed to notice Tsuna slip away.

"Tsunayoshi are you ok?"

No answer. Ok that was weird. So Giotto tried again.

"Tsunayoshi are you ok?"

No answer. That was strange.

"AAAHHH! Tsuna's gone! Where's he gone?" shouted our favourite bomber.

"Maa, Maa, maybe he just went for a walk" smiled Takeshi.

"That's impossible! How could he have gotten away without any of us knowing you fricking pleb!"

Takeshi just smiled his famous grin and shrugged his shoulders.

G decided to drown those two out. He really didn't want to listen to the one-sided argument. Not now anyway.

"Well it looks like you fucked up this time Giotto."

Giotto just sighed. Damn, he was really hoping G wouldn't notice.

"What should I do G?"

G just sighed. Looked like he would be sorting out this idiots mess...

"I don't know, but you best hurry and find him or the temperamental brat will blow a fuse if you don't find his love. And trust me; I don't want to be here when that happens, because I'm not cleaning up the mess he'll leave behind."

Giotto paled at that. He really didn't need any more paperwork. He already had a god forsaken amount at his desk. He sighed. Best to calm down Gokudera first... easier said than done though...

"Gokudera! Why don't you calm down for a bit and we'll go look for Tsuna after, ok?"

That got a reaction. Gokudera instantly cut off from arguing and sat in his seat, waiting for orders to look for Tsuna. _'He's almost like a puppy in love'_ thought Giotto.

"Is Gokudera-shi in love~?"

"Shut up cow! And no I'm not!" Even though he shouted that, he still had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Kufufufu. Sorry Hayato but the bunny is mine" laughed Mukuro with that creepy pedo laughter of his.

"Herbivore's mine" growled Hibari.

"Maa, Maa Tsuna can decide who he wants right?"

Giotto and his guardians just sat there, wide-eyed. Who knew that ALL the brats liked Tsunayoshi?

"Looks like you've got competition Hayato" tautened G.

"I don't like him!" shouted Hayato with a red face that would put tomatoes to shame.

"Anyway on to more important matters. We need to find Tsunayoshi quickly. He's new to this place and could easily go into the wrong room."

Everybody paled at that. Going into the wrong room could mentally scar you for the rest of your life.

Giotto decided to split the guardians up. G with Hayato, Asari with Takeshi, Deamon with Chrome and Mukuro, Lambo and Lampo; Alaude and Hibari. And he would go by himself. He was a bit worried about the pairings. He could guarantee himself that he would have triple the amount of paperwork to do and half the mansion to repair. So while he went to the top floor to look for Tsuna, the others searched at the ground floor and the basement. _'If I was Tsunayoshi where would I go?'_ Well, considering I hardly know the boy I'll just go with any door I see. And that's what he did. He first checked all the doors on the left which were three spare rooms, a traditional Japanese room (for Asari for when he got home sickness) and his second office.

"Well he's not in any of these rooms. Guess I'll have to check further along..."

It's not that he wanted to stop looking for Tsunayoshi. It's just that... that the rest of the rooms are all restricted for _certain_ purposes that solely belong to Alaude and Daemon. Giotto slapped his cheeks. Hard.

"Goddamnit! I need to get a hold of myself! He's just a kid all alone in this massive mansion. I can walk down that hall that's Alaude's and Daemon's tort-persuasion room!" shouted Giotto. So when he got half way down the hall he was shocked to see somebody unconscious on the floor. Did somebody forget to clean the place up? No that was impossible. After all, Daemon was secretly a neat-freak...

Giotto went up to the prone form and had to stifle a gasp as what he saw was an unconscious Tsunayoshi. His skin was a deathly pale and his lips seemed to take a bluish tint to them. Just what the hell happened to him? Giotto promptly picked up Tsuna and hurried off back to his office, where he knew the rest would be waiting, as the time limit for everyone searching was long over. So when he reached his office he didn't try to open it. Instead he kicked down his door, surprising the occupants, but he didn't take notice of that. "Knuckles heal Tsuna!"

Knuckles didn't have to be told twice. He took Tsuna from Giotto's arms and gently placed him down on the sofa. He started to unbutton his top, making all the younger children to blush. Knuckle ignored the blushes that took over their faces and started to look over Tsuna. A frown was put on Knuckles' face.

"Knuckles is everything ok?"

Knuckles just remained silent while still checking over Tsuna. Everyone was silent while holding concerned faces. Except for Hibari of course. But there was a hint of concern in his eyes. While Knuckles was checking over Tsuna his frown seemed to become bigger. Just what was wrong with Tsuna?

"Knuckles is anything wrong with him? He looked fine when he was in the dining room."

Knuckles ignored his question and instead asked Hayato and Takeshi a question.

"Hayato, Takeshi, you two were sat next to him at dinner, right?"

When he got a nod in return, he asked another question.

"Did he show any discomfort while he was sat next to you?"

They both shook their heads. Giotto, who was fed up with not getting any answers, decided to ask if Tsuna was ok again.

"Is Tsunayoshi ok? You've had a frown on your face since you started checking him over."

Knuckles sighed. He really did hate giving bad news, no matter how little the news is.

"This boy has a high pain tolerance I'll tell you that. He has at least 3 broken ribs, maybe one punctured lung and he's very malnourished and the thing is, is that I've only checked the top half of his body, so I don't know the full extent of his injuries."

Everyone just gulped and stared at Tsunayoshi. Who knew the kid had such injuries? Just what had he gone through to get those injuries?

"I need to take him to the infirmary for him to get the full treatment he needs."

"That's ok Knuckles. You can take him" said Giotto. He held pity in his eyes for Tsuna. For a boy so young to get himself hurt like that. His life must have been hard...

When Knuckles got consent to take him to the hospital, he went to pick him up, only for his hand to be grabbed by Tsunayoshi.

Big brown eyes snapped open when he felt someone about to pick him up. He didn't want to be picked up, only to be sent to the infirmary. While he was unconscious he heard bits of their conversation. '_Infirmary_' and _'yes you can take him'_ were the only things he heard. Connect the dots and you know they were talking about him. He felt someone prodding and feeling at his injuries. Didn't they know that hurt?! So when that person moved to pick him up, he stopped them. He grabbed their hand and opened his eyes. There were tears prickling at his eyes from the inspection they did when he was semi-conscious.

"Please-please d-don't..." said Tsuna barely managing to say those words.

"Don't what Tsuna?" asked Takeshi.

"H-Hospital..."

"But if we don't take you to the infirmary, we can't take care of your injuries" aid Knuckles.

Tsuna just shook his head, not wanting to talk, as it seemed to use more energy than normal.

"Why? You're just putting yourself in danger and a lot of pain Tsuna. Please go to the infirmary" pleaded Hayato.

Tsuna weakly looked at everyone. Why? Why did they care about him?

"Don't 'ike 'em" mumbled Tsuna sleepily.

"That is no excuse young man. You are going to the infirmary and that's final" said Giotto. Tsuna just closed his eyes and let sleep over-take him.

"I'll take him to the infirmary and work on his injuries" said Knuckles. He picked up Tsuna, without getting interrupted this time, and made his way to the infirmary.

Giotto just looked at everyone and they all sighed in relief. But there was a voice warning him in the back of his head, that something will be coming, and soon.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it ;)xxx And I decided not to leave you on a cliff hanger because I'm getting the feeling that you all will probably kill me if I did... Another riddle and whoever gets it right gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**_'Ordering an army, _**

**_That obeyed all my commands,_**

**_King of all,_**

**_Only for it all to be false,_**

**_As my reign of blood came to an end,_**

**_As I now became one of those soldiers.'_**

**Oh and I have a question! Should I do a chapter about Iemitsu next or not?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiya everyone! I've changed my name if you've noticed and I'm very sorry if this has inconvenienced anybody. Also, I PROMISE to reply to ALL of my reviewers that I haven't replied to as of yet.**

**The chapter is dedicated to Artemis Kuromoro as she guessed the riddle right and she gave evidence and to Jazebeth as she guessed the riddle correct too. **

**The answer to the riddle was Xanxus as he was meant to be Decimo but he was lied to by Nono and the Varia were his army. As he wasn't Decimo any more he became like the Varia, a mini army to be led by Tsunayoshi who is the Decimo. **

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't...**

* * *

"How dare that brat leave!" roared Iemitsu. He was pacing the room backwards and forwards, formulating a plan to find that useless brat he calls a son.

"Sir, we've checked the perimeter of the house and there has been no sighting of Tsunayoshi so far. Do you want us to carry on searching for him?" asked the ever- so- faithful-Basil. Iemitsu sent a glare at Basil and walked over to him and slapped his cheek with the back of his hand, leaving a bruised cheek on Basil.

"Are you telling me that you can't even find somebody like Tsunayoshi? You've got to be kidding me! And are you stupid enough to even ask me if I want Tsunayoshi back? Of course I want him back! He makes the biggest profit I get!"

Basil just stayed quiet, listening to his caretaker rant about his son. His son that didn't deserve this kind of father, the kind of father that threatens the things you hold dear and abuses you in any way possible. He, himself deserved this kind of man to be his father, not Tsunayoshi. Why? Because he has done so much, so much dirty work for this man and helped abuse the young Tsunayoshi whenever Iemitsu wanted his son to be 'obedient'. He looked up at his 'caretaker' and decided now was a good enough chance to say what he wanted, but Iemitsu beat it to him.

"Well if you can't find that brat, then why don't you take his place? Hmmm~ you would make quite a good profit, considering you have blue eyes and an odd looking shade of blonde hair... You can be the new number 27 now Basil." Iemitsu just smiled a sickengly sweet smile at Basil and turned around to walk away, only to be stopped by Basil's voice.

"Please! Please give us another chance to look for him! I promise we'll find him. Just give us some more time and we'll find him!" pleaded Basil. He didn't want to live the life of young Tsunayoshi, not at all. The life of where distrust, lies and abuse are a daily occurrence and not knowing who to trust, it would surely drive him insane...Iemitsu pondered on the idea of letting him carry on looking for the money-making brat, or to let him become a money-making brat.

Decisions, decisions, decisions... So many choices to make...

"I'll let you carry on searching for him. You were doing a good job before, so why not?"

"T-Thank you sir!" said Basil. Basil ran out of the room, not noticing the devious smile that showed on Iemitsu's face when he left.

"If you don't find him soon, you'll take his place. After all, what would I be without a back-up plan?" And if you were to be in that house, at that moment, you would hear maniacal laughter throughout the house, freezing you to the core...

Everyone was sat outside the waiting room, anticipating the results of how severe Tsunayoshi's injuries were. Some were just sat there, while others were pacing forwards and backwards while biting their fingernails.

"I wonder if he's ok..." mumbled Giotto. A couple of minutes passed and Knuckles came out of the infirmary looking tired, as he went up to the mini crowd to report on Tsuna's injuries.

"How is he Knuckles" asked Giotto. Knuckles just sighed at the news he would have to tell them.

"He's got 3 broken ribs, a fractured arm, 4 broken toes, sprained ankle and he seems to have a bit of trouble breathing so there is something wrong with his lungs or he has a bad case of asthma." Everybody just sat there trying to take all the information they were just handed in. Nobody said anything until Giotto exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"We need to find him Oregano. We need to or I'll... I'll have to take his place instead..."

Oregano hugged Basil, trying to comfort him as the threat he was handed finally sunk in.

He started to shake uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't He just couldn't be like Tsunayoshi. It would break him, just like it broke Tsunayoshi.

"We'll find him. We'll find him for you. I won't let his selfish act ruin you Basil. I promise." Oregano was like his sister. She wouldn't let Basil get hurt. Even if that meant dragging Tsunayoshi back to the hell he once called home, she would do it, all for the person she most loved most; Basil.

_'Selfish? How can you call him selfish? He did everything he was told, even if that meant breaking his soul... Just who is the selfish one?'_ thought Basil. How could Tsunayoshi be selfish, when he put others wants and needs against his own?

"How do you know that we'll find him Oregano?"

"Simple. We'll use our connections."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Giotto calm down! Shouting isn't gonna help anybody!" shouted G.

Giotto calmed down after listening to G shout at him. _'Hypocrite...'_

"Can I continue now? Or do you want to carry on shouting?" asked Knuckles.

"Aha ha ha ha..." chuckled Giotto nervously while he nodded_. 'Note to self: don't shout when Knuckles is in doctor mode.'_

"It will take a while for him to fully recover from all his injuries. I'll give an estimate of around 3 months for him to be back on his feet fully."

Giotto and everyone sighed in relief that there was no permanent damage done.

"However..."

Giotto could hear it in Knuckles voice. There was more to it than the simple injuries and it must be something big, as he looked uncomfortable to say what was wrong.

"Kids I think you should go to your rooms." Said Giotto, but it was more like an order.

"Why should we leave? Tenth is in there and he's seriously hurt!" shouted Gokudera.

"Tenth? Why do you call Tsunayoshi Tenth?"

Gokudera just gave Giotto a look that blatantly said _'you idiot, how come you don't know?'_

"I was eating my tenth meal of the week so Tsuna is now the Tenth!"

Giotto, a bit confused about that logic, just nodded his head at Gokudera.

"Tenth or not, you are still to go to your rooms." And before the others could even talk back, Giotto beat them to it. "And that's final." When the kids saw the look in Giotto's eyes they knew they had no choice but to listen to him. So off they went to their rooms, leaving the adults with Knuckles that still had information about Tsuna.

"What else is wrong with him Knuckles?"

A sigh escaped his lips. He really didn't know how to say this, but he had to.

"I'd take a seat first if I was you."

So they all took a seat, waiting for Knuckles to deliver the news. They knew it was serious, because whatever Knuckles had to say was big.

"As you know, his injuries won't affect him in any way if they are treated correctly."

He received a set of nods as his answer.

"However, he seemed to get them from somebody abusing him."

As he said that gasps were heard and a look of disgust at what he said.

"Y-You mean that he's been abused and in result of that he's gotten those injuries?" stammered Giotto. Knuckles nodded his head.

"And it seems to have been going on for a while as he is seriously malnourished and his body is littered with old scars and new scars."

When Giotto heard that he instantly felt like throwing up, but he couldn't yet. Knuckles still had more to say and as soon as Knuckles was done taking, he would go to the nearest bathroom available.

"Since all of his injuries have come from abuse and it's been going on for a couple of years, it may result in him having PTSD..."

**And this is the end of a short chapter. I'm going to make these chapters longer. And I'll do it with my dying will! Anyway, I'm very proud of that little scene with Oregano and Basil, I think I did well there ;) Well, if you get this riddle correct, next chapter will be dedicated to you!**

**Oh and somebody wanted to know where I got the riddles from. I just make them up ;)**

** As I found out the truth,**

**I realised nobody wanted me,**

**I was a mistake, and I knew it,**

**Until I met him,**

**The sky that I wanted to defeat,**

**Until he showed me,**

**He showed me I was loved.**

**So I will be by his side,**

**Until I die...**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm evil, I know... But you all actually love me deep down in your heart xxx I had a fanfirl moment that lasted a couple of weeks... This chapter is to everyone who reviewed cos everyone got it right -_-**

**Disclaimer: Meh**

_"Since all of his injuries have come from abuse and it's been going on for a couple of years, it may result in him having PTSD..."_

Now that was one thing they weren't expecting. To be told that a kid got abused and to also have a slight chance of him having PTSD were not on top of their list, especially Giotto's.

"We'll help him through this" announced Giotto.

"Oya, don't you think you're going a bit far for a child that isn't even yours Giotto" stated Daemon. The others knew that he demanded an answer, as what he said should have been a question, not a statement.

"... I'm going to adopt him" answered Giotto.

"WHAT?!"

"HaHaHa that's great Giotto!"

"May god bless you both."

"Nufufufu"

"Hn."

"Troublesome..."

"Wait wait wait, hold up! You barely know the kid and you're gonna adopt him?"

"Yeah, why not?" said Giotto with a smile plastered on his face. He didn't really see what the problem was.

"What if he's a spy?" Giotto just looked at his best friend (who has recently turned right-hand man) with a look on his face saying _'What-The-Hell?'_

"I swear you are an idiot G."

"I am NOT an idiot!"

"Says the guy who said that Tsuna was a spy."

"W-Well he might be..."

"Seriously, just look at him. How could a kid like that be a spy?"

"Ok. But what if he's a-"

"He's not an assassin either G."

"Hmph. How do you know?"

Giotto just smiled at G and answered with a simple "Intuition"

The others (who seemed to have been forgotten) just watched G make a complete fool of himself in front of Giotto and watched the scene unfold with smiles (and smirks) on their faces.

"Would you like to see him?"

"Eh? We can? Are you sure Knuckles?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't make him strain himself and he should be fine"

So Giotto went into the room followed by his guardians. He made sure they were quiet before he entered, as he didn't want Tsuna to wake up and jostle his injuries.

"He's sleeping at the minute so don't be too loud ok."

Giotto nodded his head and sat down next to Tsuna, making sure to be extra quiet.

"Tsuna, when you wake up you'll be living here with me now. So that means you won't have to live on the streets any more I'll make sure you get better and have lots of food to eat, so you can grow up to be big and strong, ok."

"Maa Maa, I'm sure Takeshi would want to be your friend as well and I'll be your uncle soon too"

"Hn. Kyoya will teach you how to fight."

"Ryohei will extremely go on runs with you!"

"I'll let you look after Lambo."

"You idiot! You can't just dump him with your kid!"

"He might be good with kids, so if he is I'll be able to sleep longer then."

G just sighed at Lambo. He would have hit him, but one look at Knuckles and he would gladly wait to hit him when Knuckles wasn't in sight.

Giotto, ignoring the banter that went on between Lambo and G, looked at Tsuna with pity in his eyes.

" You've suffered so much for one so young."

He brushed back his bangs so he could get a clear look at his face.

"Bambino, wake up."

* * *

He could hear them. The voices were getting closer and closer. What if the voices hurt him? He didn't want to get hurt any more. When he was **_there they_** would hurt him.

"Bambino..."

When was the last time he was called that? It was so long ago that he forgot. He forgot that he was a child living in an adult's world. He was forced to grow up, to grow up to be ordered around and abused.

"Wake up..."

Why? Why do you want me to wake up? I-I'm just Tsuna. Tsuna who does what he's told. So...

"Please..."

This person was begging, begging me to wake up. Nobody has ever done that. Does this person like me? No. That can't be it... But what if he did? What if the person did care for me?

"Come on bambino..."

* * *

"Come on bambino... You have to wake up."

Giotto looked down at Tsuna, realizing just how hurt he was. He held his hand, a sign of comfort for Tsuna and perhaps himself...

* * *

**I know... It was short... But this chapter was SO hard to write! Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed ;) You see that big shiny button saying review; if you do I'll make the chapters longer...**

**_' I'm always there,_**

**_Barely seen,_**

**_But when I am,_**

**_I capture my prey,_**

**_And leave them all,_**

**_But when they call,_**

**_I will be there...'_**


End file.
